


Gretel

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Gretel

What terrible loss is this  
That my hands ache with it?  
The loss of love  
And the loss of youth

Have you ever seen the sun rise through the trees?  
Like Gretel awaking  
But finding herself alone  
In a dawn that could have been beautiful


End file.
